poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The announcement
This is how the announcement goes in The Song Contest. episode begins at International Underground Ernie: Everybody, today a song contest is being held at the sports stadium. Everyone needs to make song and sing it at the contest. trains cheer Crash Bandicoot: Cool. I think this contest will be so cool since the Fall Formal. glares at Cody and Sunset Crash Bandicoot: Was it something I said? Ryan F-Freeman: That always happens when someone mentions the Fall Formal. Cody Fairbrother: Oh, gosh. I will never let that down. Sci-Ryan: Like Sunset, you were bad at the Fall Formal. Cody Fairbrother: A Demon. I turned into a raging demon. Crash Bandicoot: Don't even get me started on the zombie army part. Cody Fairbrother: sighs Sci-Ryan: Cody Don't worry, Cody. While Twilight will be with Sunset, I'll be with you. Cody Fairbrother: Thanks. Sci-Ryan: Your Welcome. I know if Matau remembers someone like Kitty Cheshire. Hammersmith: Why is Bakerloo glaring at your friends? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, you see, Hammersmith... Crash Bandicoot: And Cody is Ryan's brother. explains about the Equestria Girls movie Ryan F-Freeman: So, that's how it all went down. Hammersmith: Cool. Sci-Ryan: At least, I know some things like the Midnight Sparkle incident or the Gaia Everfree incident. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. And that mishap on the movie set and the magical mirror. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I wonder if Codiper still knows. Hammersmith: Codiper? Who's he? explains Ryan F-Freeman: Heh. Sci-Ryan: Say. I guess he might have a magical mirror of his own. You know. When he see himself in the mirror, his reflection is himself as a movie star. Crash Bandicoot: And What if the geodes Are In his mirror? Sci-Ryan: Then, what happened to Juniper happens to him. puts her hand on Sci-Ryan and her eyes turn white Flashback Codiper Montage: Hey. What is that magic? gets bigger Sci-Ryan: Is he getting bigger? transforms into a movie monster Sci-Ryan: Whoa. looks at his reflection and smiles Codiper Montage: Now, Everyone will recognise that I am a true star! flashback ends Sci-Ryan: You okay, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Codiper was a bit like his sister back then. Crash Bandicoot: He was? I guess his powers as a movie star Monster is when he see some people cowering before him, he thinks they are his fans. nods Sci-Ryan: We could go tell Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. head off Ryan F-Freeman: Say, Sci-Ryan. What wish will you make? Sci-Ryan: Oh, that's tough. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe If Brooklyn would have some help from the Dazzlings, Ryan will help him. Sci-Ryan: I can tell. Brooklyn is at the International Underground station Brooklyn (Underground Ernie): Man, all these passengers are super excited. But I'm not sure. Matau T. Monkey: About what? Brooklyn (Underground Ernie): About the song I'm gonna sing. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. I know in that Decendants abventure, my bandmates met Mal and her friends when they sing "Rotten to the Core". pulls up his communicator and the song plays Matau T. Monkey: along [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts